sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Moka Akashiya
Personality Moka has two very distinct personalities. One is the smart, cute, cheerful, positive, kind, sometimes oblivious, yet always caring girl that would make anyone want to be her friend because that's how she is naturally. The other personality is the one that's deep down inside her, a different consciousness altogether. This second, inner Moka can seem to be cold, calculated, uncaring, probably even a little sadistic if she's dealing with the person that dared try to take advantage of either two of her selves. She's still every bit as Feminine as the 'outer' Moka is, and is quite slower to come to care for people as much as 'outer' Moka is as fast to care for them. 'Inner' Moka is quite proud of being a pureblood, especially of her own unique heritage, and might look down on others in general who have been turned... and all humans, really, while 'outer' Moka wouldn't make distinctions at all, and would try to make friends with anybody, regardless of their background. Background Moka Akashiya came from a family of purebloods who lived in an unplottable castle in southern Scotland, and was born in 1870 to a scottish Wizard and a Japanese immigrated pureblooded witch previously met in Japan, after the Scottish man went to learn about Eastern magic even a bit before Japan officially opened up its doors to the world. She had a relatively normal childhood as was expected of the time. She received all her schooling from her own father in all normal school subjects, as well as teaching her the basics, theories, and schools of thought on all things magical, including the dark arts. After learning as much as she did, she also had a yearning to want to learn along with all the other children in a normal school environment. She did so for a couple of years before originally receiving her first letter from Hogwarts. She was about a year away from graduating from the school, though during the early summer of 1887 she showed signs of having an ailment, later thought to be tuberculosis, until it was a bit too late in their prognosis. She was actually turned and sired by another rather unique and strong Vampire. Though Vampire hunters at the time were able to successfully kill him afterward (at least, they THINK), though they didn't learn about Moka. She stayed with him for several years learning how to make the best of her new abilities, as well as her new weaknesses, before parting ways. It was here that she had been able to seal her more vampiric self and appear to be a more human-looking girl like she used to be with the help of a Rosary around her neck. It was all well and everything, except that this caused her to have a split personality between her more vampiric tendencies/self and her less vampiric/more 'human' self, hence the existence 'inner' and 'outer' Moka. She could easily take the rosary off, but that would unleash her Vampiric alter who was fiercely protective of herself in either personality. After being undead for more than a century, she became quite bored going from place to place, having to change her identity, as well as covering up her messes whenever she felt the utterly intense need to feed which was thankfully few and far in between. She's lived through both world wars without as much as a scratch, and the ensuing years of historical firsts. Still, to counteract this boredom, she decided to go back to her old school. Besides, she hadn't gained her NEWTs more than a century ago, so she thought that it would be a nice idea to see how magic has come a long way since way back then. Curbing her hunger was one thing that she thought about, though happily learned that a potion to help mitigate said hunger existed. She has curbed her hunger with potions, blood pills, or even the occasional blood-pop from Honeydukes. She was especially instructed by the headmaster to not let anyone know of her particular race, lest a student run amok with the news and go to the Daily Prophet about the fact that a vampire is among the students of Hogwarts. Over the years, she has been able to meet up with some of her peers with like backgrounds, and even has a fond place in her heart for the music professor because of his kind considerations in helping those of his own kind, even if it means doing it with a good scolding. That, despite the fact that he is way younger than she is herself, all things considered. Though that is more 'Outer' Moka. 'Inner' Moka has kept herself rather guarded, letting her outer self do whatever she wants within reason as she watches from the inside, and tends to step in whenever she feels she has to do so. So far, her outer self just has many friends, which the inner self has no problem with for the time being, and hasn't had to step in... so far. Relationships Friends Fill in the blanks Neutral Fill in the blanks Not Really... Fill in the blanks Trivia Fill in the blanks See Also Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links. External Links Fill in the blanks, this is where you put links.